Podróż po Zhery
by agniechchan
Summary: Przygody Air początkującej trenerki i jej pokemonów .
1. Chapter 1

Widocznie zaspana dziewczyna biegła do laboratorium. Ponaglała ona również swojego Pikachu.

Gdy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce Air otworzyła gwałtownie drzwi.

Weszła do dużego pomieszczenia. Znajdowały się tam trzy osoby. Jedna z nich, dziewczyna z włosami upiętymi w dwa kucyki, siedziała na fotelu. Niedaleko niej stał chłopak wpatrzony w widok za oknem.  
- Wreszcie jesteś! - Zawołała profesor Jasmine i uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. - Myślałam, że zapomniałaś o spotkaniu. - To są Light i Platin. - Wskazała ręką na pozostałe osoby znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu. - To jest Air. - Wskazała na blondynkę. Dziewczyna nie raz tu bywała. Podłoga była z drewna, co w Yellow Town było dość częste. Meble w pomieszczeniu były koloru niebieskiego. Na stole leżały pokeballe.

- Dobrze - Profesor wskazała na owy stół. - W tych pokeballach są trzy pokemony: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle. Wybierzcie po jednym.

Light się podniosła i wzięła wodnego stworka, Platin trawiastego, a Air ognistego.

Jasmine podała im pokedexsy.

- Zacznijcie podróż! Zbierajcie odznaki, bawcie się ze swoimi pokemonami. W razie problemów możecie zwrócić się do mnie! Życzę szczęścia i do widzenia!

Rozeszli się. Air wypuściła swojego nowego przyjaciela.

- Hej Charmander mi ciebie poznać! - podała rękę dla stworka, a ognista jaszczurka ją ucisnęła. – Myślę, że będziemy świetnie się dogadywać. Poznaj Pikachu.

Elektryczna mysz była jej przyjacielem. Jak dziewczyna miała dziewięć lat dostała go od swojego wujka. Po chwili zauważyła że jej nowi koledzy zmierzają do konformacji. I nie myliła się. Chłopak wypuścił Swablu, a dziewczyna Gengara.

- Ria użyj _Trąby powietrznej_! - powiedział Platin.

- Phantom, _Pięść cienia_! - odrzykneła Light.

Stworki posłusznie wykonały polecenia. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Swablu opadł na ziemie po jednym ataku. Platin zdenerwował się. Został mu tylko jeden pokemon.

Zdziwił się gdy zobaczył jak jego przeciwniczka cofa Gengara.

Postawił na szczęście, wypuścił Bulbasaura.

- Hej, Ven! Wiem, że się nie znamy i w ogóle, ale postaraj się wygrać - chłopak wątpił, że dotarło to do pokemona.

Light wypuściła Sqirtla. Młody trener nie wierzył we swoje szczęście.

-Zaczynajmy.

-Sqirtle _Wodna broń_.

-Van _Dzikie pnącza_!

Bulbasaur zemdlał. Dziewczyna już nie miała sqirtla, tylko wartortle.

- Jak? – Zapytał Platin. – Przecież trawa pokonuje wodę!

- Ten atak był tyko przykrywka – zauważyła Air podchodząc do nich. – Gdy użył _Wodnej broni_ za chwile Light dała mu inna komendę. _Lodowy promień_,

prawda?

- Tak. Sprawdziłam jakie ataki potrafi i z jakiegoś powodu już to umiał.

-To niemożliwe – przerwał im inny głos. Podbiegła do nich profesor- Wszystkie powinny być na równym poziomie!

Chłopak przybił się do końca. Odbiegł bez słowa. Dziewczyny pożegnały się z uśmiechem.

Air gdy wychodziła z Yellow Town, zobaczyła jak mama macha do niej z okna. Do jej oczy napłynęły łzy. Pobiegła.

* * *

**Witam. **

**To moje pierwsze opowiadanie w życiu. Proszę o wytkniecie błędów i wsparcie :)**


	2. Rozdział 2

Air rozsiadła się na polanie, przy drodze do Central City. Była głodna. Wyjęła kanapki z torby. Podzieliła się nimi z Pikachu. Nagle z zarośli wyskoczył Skorupi. Był to pokemon podobny do fioletowej gąsienicy. Szybko sprawdziła w pokedex jego dane. Dziewczyna postanowiła go złapać. Rzuciła pokeball z Charmanderem. Podopieczny pluną czerwoną strugą. Jego przeciwnik zrobił unik. Potem użył _Trującego żądła_. Air chwile myślała nad taktyką. Następnie krzyknęła:

- Charmander kręć się wokół niego jakbyś robił _Podwójny zespół_!

Stworek wykonał polecenie. Skorupi wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- Dobrze a teraz _Żar_!

Atak trafił. Dziewczyna rzuciła pusty pokeball. Pokemon nie uciekł. Air krzyknęła z radości. Już nie potrzebowała odpoczynku. Wypełniała ją adrenalina. Po tych wydarzeniach w niedługim czasie doszła do Central City.

Było to największe miasto w Zhery. Mimo że nie miało sali, ludzie lubili tu przebywać. Cieszyło się popularność również z powody profesora Oaka który nieraz pojawiał się w stacji radiowej. Był on mądrym człowiekiem. Sławę zawdzięczał wynikom badań o których Air nic nie wiedziała.

Od razu poszła do pokecentrum. Po wyleczeniu pokemonów chciała iść zobaczyć jezioro Marfeny. Gdy wychodziła z budynku zobaczyła plakat. Informował on o zawodach tenisowych za dwa miesiące. Air bardzo chciała w nim uczestniczyć. Jednak patrząc na okres kiedy to nastąpi wiedziała, że będzie daleko stąd. Nie było też szans żeby o tym pamiętała. Poszła nad jezioro złapać pokemony. Było to malownicze miejsce z zatoką. Można było z niego dopłynąć miasteczka Enervy. Przy brzegu znajdowało się mnóstwo rybaków. Wyjęła wędkę którą dostała od mamy w dzień rozpoczęcia podróży. Zdziwiła się jak od razu coś wpadło na haczyk. Zakręciła kołowrotkiem i wyciągnęła ją. Był na niej uwieszony Spheal. ,,_No dobra_" pomyślała. Nie tracąc czasu rzuciła pokeballem. Jednak stworek wyrwał się z kuli.

- Pikachu idź!

Nigdy na dobrą sprawę nie walczyła Pikachu. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Jej przeciwnik błyskawicznie użył wodnej broni. Żółta mysz wypuściła _Elektryczny promień_. Atak został skontrowany przez _Promieni jutrzenki_. Dziewczyna nie wiedząc czemu teraz rzuciła pokeball. Trafiła i pokemon nie uciekł.

Nagle usłyszała klaskanie. Odwróciła się. Na wzniesieniu stał jakiś chłopak. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy i śmiesznie ubranie na którym wyryte były litery TS.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytała podenerwowana Air.

Osobnik nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wypuścił Poochyena. Pokemon zaatakował. Dziewczyna wypuściła Pikachu.

- _Szok elektryczny_!

- _Gryzienie._

Czemu był tak pewny siebie? Miała problemy. Jego stwór próbował atakować ją. Pikachu próbował odciągnąć uwagę mrocznego psa jednak na nic.

- _Stalowy ogon_! – atak nie trafił. Air ugryzła się w wargę. Trzeba zdobyć trochę czasu. – Czego ode mnie chcecie?

Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego przeciwnik zaatakował _Cienistą kulą_. Trafiło w jej podopiecznego. Mysz zemdlała. Jej ciało pokrywało liczne zadrapania. Tajemniczy osobnik zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

Dziewczyna śpieszyła się do Centrum Pokemon. Miała w rękach Pikachu, który dyszał. W miedzy czasie zastanawiała się. Jakie błędy popełniła? I kim był przeciwnik? Podczas walki kątem oka zobaczyła helikopter i jakieś niebieskie światło. Co to było? Jeśli chcieli coś z jeziora, to dlaczego nie dali jakieś bramki czy czegoś w tym rodzaju? Zbyt dużo pytań i za mało odpowiedzi. Nie zauważyła kiedy dobiegła do centrum. Czym prędzej oddała przyjaciela dla pielęgniarki. Potem poszła do niby sklepu kupić leki na dalszą podróż i inne rzeczy. Gdy zrobiła, to co trzeba odeszła do bufetu zamówić jedzenie. Było to czerwone pomieszczenie z zielonymi stolikami i krzesłami. Takie połączenie kolorów raziło w oczy.

Air zauważyła że prawie wszystkie miejsca są zajęte. Wreszcie podeszła do siedzenia gdzie były dwie dziewczyny. I chyba były to siostry. Jedna miała włosy do łopatek, a druga do kolan. Ta pierwsza była ubrana w sukienkę przypominającą Umbreama, żółty pas, do którego były przypięte pokeballe, oraz buty czarne sięgające za kolana. Miała też zielone rękawiczki i różowy szalik. Jej torebka była czarna z żółtym paskiem. Druga miała na sobie krótką czarną koszulkę z żółtym paskiem, która odsłaniała brzuch. Spódnica równie krotka w czarnym kolorze. Miała do siebie przypiętą bardzo małą torebkę. Jedna rękawiczka była biała a druga czarna, buty czarno-żółte. Razem oglądały jakiś magazyn i chichotały. Nie zauważyły że ktoś się przysiadł. Wreszcie przyszła pielęgniarka i oddala dla dziewczyny Pikachu. Dopiero teraz siostry ją dostrzegły.

- Dlaczego przysiadłaś się do nas? – Zapytała ta z krótszymi włosami.

- Amanda! – Krzyknęła ta druga – nie bądź nieuprzejma. Tak w ogóle ona to Amanda, a ja nazywam się Seta.

- Air - dziewczyna nieśmiało podała rękę.

Wkrótce rozmawiały jak najlepsze koleżanki. Gdy zeszły na temat najulubieńszych pokemonów. Po chwili rozległ sie krzyk:

- Hej Airówna! - To zdanie wykrzyczał dość wysoki chłopak. Miał zielone oczy i brązowe włosy. Ubrany był w białą koszulkę. Nosił też długie czarne spodnie. Miał też takiego samego koloru buty.

Dziewczyna łaskawie odwróciła się i odpowiedziała:

- Witaj Platin.

- Ooo! Łaskawa sie znalazła. Widzę również że panagierki sobie znalazłaś.

Bliźniaczki wydały zduszone krzyki.

- Poznałam je chwilę temu. A ty coś ode mnie chcesz?

- Tak. Wyzwać cię na pojedynek!

- Przyjmuje.

- Tak? To super! Nie martw się, szybko i bez boleśnie cię pokonam!

- To się zdziwisz, chłopczyku.

Siostry nie wiedziały co się dzieje. O czym oni do u licha, gadają?

Wkrótce się dowiedziały.

Na polu walki przy Pokemon Centrum, naprzeciwko siebie stanęli Air i Platin. Sędzią jak zadecydowali ma być Amanda. Zasady były proste. Mają być dwie rundy jeden pokemon na każdą. W razie potrzeby będą walczyć więcej.

Blondynka zastanawiała się kogo pierwszego użyć. mieli jednocześnie wypuścić pokemony. Wreszcie zadecydowała.

- Idz Charmander!

- Ven! - Dziewczyna spodziewała się Bulbasaura. Jednak zamiast niego stał Ivysaur. ,, I tak mam przewagę " pomyślała.

- _Dzikie pnącza_! - krzyknął chłopak.

- _Żar_! - Czerwony promień ruszył. Jednak nie doszedł do przeciwnika. Trawiasty stworek prawie natychmiast, zielonymi ,,gałezami" zawiązał mu pysk.

- Teraz _ostry liść_ - brunet nie wątpił we swoje zwycięstwo. Jednak przeliczył się. Gdy atak próbował dotrzeć. Charmandera owinęło białe światło. Po dłuższej chwili stał tam Charmeleon. Ognista jaszczurka wypuściła z siebie ognisty strumień. Jednak nie był to żar. To było...

- On użył _miotacza ognia_! - Krzyknęła Air z niedowierzaniem.

Teraz mocował się ognisty atak między trawiastym. Wkrótce jednak ten pierwszy zwyciężył. Ivosaur wyglądał jak spalony na popiół. Wypuścił z się obłoczek dymu i zemdlał.

Platin nie krył zdziwienia. Jednak opanował się i powiedział z uznaniem:

- Brawo Airówna. Myślałem że przez całą podróż zbierałaś kwiatki. A tu taka niespodzianka.

- Ekchem.. rundę wygrywa Air - krzyknęła Amanda.

- Ej! - Krzyknęła nagle Seta. - kim on jest? - i wskazała palcem na jakiegoś staruszka obok. Mężczyzna pisał coś w notesie i mruczał pod nosem. Miał siwe włosy i biały fartuch laboratoryjny.

Ama gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Ona już go widziała!


End file.
